


The Transfer Student

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Rebellion x Reader [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Post-Rebellion Story, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you were guessing on who the transfer student was, there were two possibilities. They were either completely what you expected not at all what you expected. And this student definitely fitted the latter bill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go! The payoff to the cliffhanger I left you guys on... earlier today... Seriously, I sent the previous chapter like, half a day ago.

You have never been so excited for class in your life until this point. Before, the only entertaining thing about the class was how your teacher would often break into a full-blown rant on her love life. Now? You wanted her to make her rants brief. Why? Because then she would have to introduce the transfer student.

Who could this student be? What life have they led? Are they cool? You often fantasized about the student throughout the week. In your mind, various ideas came into being. Would the transfer student be a cool dude with a pompadour who would instantly befriend you in his quest to make friends with the entire student body? Would he be a travelling swordsman from China out to fight dangerous monsters and seal them?

Of course, you never told anyone who you would guess is the transfer student. They’d just label you as having middle-aged delusions.

“Today, I have a new transfer student to introduce to you all.” This was it. This was the moment of truth. Who would this transfer student be? “Kaname, come on in.”

When you were guessing on who the transfer student was, there were two possibilities. They were either completely what you expected not at all what you expected. And this student _definitely_ fitted the latter bill.

However, you weren’t disappointed. Granted, you completely got the gender wrong and she looked plain as day, but you didn’t feel cheated. Maybe it was her nice smile or her flowing pink hair. Whatever was the case, you definitely liked this student.

“My name is Kaname Madoka. Mama… I mean my mom had a job transfer and for the past three years, my family were living in America.” You looked at her hands as she held her briefcase. She fidgeted. “From today on, I’ll be in your care. So, p-please, treat me well.” With that she bowed. You felt something in your heart. It was that exact sinking feeling you had when Hitomi rejected you… but it was a good kind of sinking.

As the teacher explained about how Kaname would experience difficulties adjusting to life in Japan, you wanted to get off from your desk, march straight to her, and vow that you will help her for as long as she goes to school. It was at this moment that your head dropped onto the desk.

“H-hey, is something wrong, [y/n]?” Kyousuke talked with you. You quickly adjusted yourself and shook your head.

* * *

However, there _was_ something wrong. You walked out of class in a drunken stupor. Heck, one of the students had to help you out of the class.

“Geez, did you get enough sleep last night?” Kyouko’s question helped straighten you up though. You didn’t know much of her, but her rough demeanour is enough to get you in line.

“Yes… No… M-maybe?” You said. Kyouko sighed.

“Man, I see how it is. You went gaga for the transfer student, didn’t ya?” She asked. You nodded, not exactly taking in what she was implying. “Of freakin’ course! Look, Sayaka told me about what happened with Hitomi. You think it’s a little too early to go on the rebound?” She asked.

“W-what!?” You asked.

“That Kaname girl’s probably not lookin’ to start a relationship early. Look, she’s already overwhelmed with people as it is.” Kyouko pointed out to a lunch table where Kaname was talking with a bunch of students. You wanted to go over there and talk with her too, but you notice someone else stepping in.

“Girls, could you please leave her alone? You’re troubling the poor girl as it is.” The girl had long, raven black hair and alluring purple eyes. This girl always rubbed you off the wrong way, even though you never spoke with her. You always assumed she was one of those ‘too cool for school’ emo-type girls, what with the weird earring she has.

Why would she want to talk to a plain, simple transfer student? You decided it wasn’t best to interfere with her. You stopped leaning on Kyouko’s shoulder and walked off.

* * *

It was after school. You had a bit of homework to do, but not enough for you to stress over. As you carried your books home, you noticed Kaname walking to the same bus stop you were. Your legs felt like lead as you saw her hair. Before, they were medium length, dropping to her shoulders. Now? They were tied up into cute little pigtails.

Of course, you had to rush to the bus stop because by the time you saw the crossing lights, it was one second before the light told you to stop walking. As you rushed over to the stop, you saw Kaname approach you. Surely she wouldn’t talk to-

“Hey.”

… She just spoke to you.

“I saw you in class today. Almost everyone in the class went to talk with me, except you.” She said. She was looking right at you. You could feel your face burn. Huh? You weren’t sick.

“S-sorry about that…” You began to stammer.

“Don’t be. I-if you don’t mind… Do you want to introduce yourself?” She asked. Before you answered, the bus came. You got up and frowned. As much as you wanted to talk to her, you just can’t. You had to go home.

However, as you got on the bus, so did Kaname.

“My home is on this bus’ route as well.” She smiled. A smile crept up from you as well.

“W-would you l-like to s-sit ne-next to me?” You asked.

“Okay!” She nodded. You sat down on your seat as Kaname sat next to you. Throughout the trip, you explained yourself to Kaname, who you were and your hobbies, mostly. You also asked her how her time was in the USA.

“It was…” She went silent. She looked to you and shook her head. “I’m sorry, [y/n], but it’s a blur. I… I’m not sure why.” Kaname said. The past three years… a blur? As you thought about this, the bus screeched to a halt as it rested outside the bus stop where your house was a stone’s throw away.

“Sorry to hear that… Well, see you tomorrow, Kaname.” You said. With that, you bowed and headed out of the bus and to your home. You turned around to see the bus depart as Kaname waved to you and smiled. You smiled back and as you entered your house, you slumped on the back of the door and sighed.

The transfer student wasn’t the coolest kid in town, but at the very least, she was a pleasure to talk to, and you can’t wait to see her again.


End file.
